A Boy From Boeshane
by Luna-2015
Summary: Just a boy from Boeshane. A  nobody. But events put him on a path to being someone so special that he will be famous for billions of years! Eventually Mpreg


**Fandom: Torchwood **

**Title: A Boy From Boeshane**

**Chapter 1 : Meeting Grey**

69696969696969696969696969

**Summary: **

Just a boy from Boeshane. A nobody. But events put him on a path to being someone so special that he will be famous for billions of years!

69696969696969696969696969

**Earth Colony**

**Boeshane Peninsula**

5134 AD

White City

Medical Center

It was quiet now. Before he had heard the sounds of someone screaming not far away; his mother.

The light gleamed through the broad panel windows.

A tall man older than his father stood by the window with an electrical medical pad making notes on something.

A young boy, 4, sat waiting on a chair swinging his legs, unable to reach the floor.

The boy had watched him a while ago, but quickly grew bored.

He hated waiting, but he was a patient child.

A doctor emerges from a set of rooms.

He greeted the man by the window. This man knew the doctor as he replied back. They walked away from the boy towards the doors.

"Another boy." The doctor said lazily.

"I'm not surprised." the tall man answered in the same bored tone.

"There's never any girls..." The doctor mumbled. "Just once I'd like to say 'congratulation, it's a girl!' Nope. Not here at least."

They closed the doors behind them.

A young man in scrubs emerged next several minutes later.

"Hey there," The young man, a nurse said to him kneeling at eye level. "Someone wants to meet you."

Smiling the young boy slid off the chair.

In a white room the boy's mother sat-up in bed holding a small blue bundle; His father stood beside her, looking very happy.

She looked very tired, but just as happy as her husband.

"Come on." His mother called to him. "Someone wants to see you."

He drew closer to his parents knowing what he would find but finding the situation frightening all the same.

As he came over to his father, the man put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. The boy peered at the bundle. It held a child. Blue eyes with similar facial features to him.

"This is Gray. Say hello to your baby brother."

The boy peered at the baby then turned to his father. "He doesn't look gray?"

His mother chuckled. "No. Sweetie. His name is Gray."

The boy turned his attention back to the baby. "He's so small."

"You were smaller when you were born." His mother told him. "Would you like to hold him?"

The boy thought for a moment before nodding his head.

His father helped him, showing where to place his arms and how to hold the baby.

So small. Small fingers. Small ears. Small nose. Everything was so tiny. Like a doll, but not quite. For a minute the two brothers looked at each other. The older boy pondering what this new baby in the home would mean for him. His parents had prepared him for this. They had told him all about babies. About how they cry, scream, and smell because they hadn't learned to use the toilet like he had; because he was a big boy.

But...Now that the baby was here everything was real. He was scared. He was excited.

Then the baby sneezed. The older sibling looked up questioning at his mother, then at his father; hoping his parents didn't blame him for the sneeze.

He had a friend who owned a cat which made his younger brother sneeze. So they had to get rid of the cat. He hoped his parents didn't want to get rid of him because he made the baby sneeze.

"Hey son, why don't we let your mother rest." his father said to him as he scooped Gray from his arms.

The boy didn't understand why his mother would be tried. She didn't seem to be doing much; she never even got out of bed, but he trusted his father.

Baby Gray was handed to the same nurse who brought him in before he left with his father.

They stood in front of a large panel window.

He knew his father wanted to tell him something. He was afraid of what it was. He didn't want to be sent away. He didn't want to end up on Earth; cold, hungry, begging for someone to keep and love him.

"You're not getting rid of me, are you?" The boy asked earnestly.

"Why would we get rid of you?" His father asked bewildered.

The boy then explained about his friend's cat making the baby sneeze.

His father had started to laugh. "You're our son. We'd never want you gone for any reason."

"Okay."

"Now son, a lot of things are going to change now that Gray is part of our family. You understand this don't you?"

"Yes father."

"And just as he will change things for you, you will be important for him. More important than you know. Being a big brother is a big job. It means that you need to look after him and keep him safe. Can you do that?"

"Yes Father. I'll be a good big brother."

"I know you will." His father smiled down at him, then giving him a gentle pat on the back.

Today he was no longer an only child. This meant that he would be just like his other friends.

He was determined to be the best 'Big Brother' there was.

69696969696969696969696969

END of Ch 1

69696969696969696969696969

AN: This may become mature after all, "Jack Harkness" will eventually grow up.

69696969696969696969696969

Preview of the next chapter: **Mother Knows Best**

"He attacked me." Grey pointed at his older brother.

"You deserved it." he countered.

69696969696969696969696969


End file.
